


The Thrill of a Promise

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: 31_days, M/M, Party, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard's being grumpy at a party. Jim aims to fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thrill of a Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [31_days](http://31-days.livejournal.com) March 5th prompt: It's lovely. I hate it

Leonard sat alone at the side of the mess hall, watching with baleful gaze intact as Jim schmoozed his way through the various milling crew members. Jim, clearly, was enjoying himself, grin impossibly bright upon his face and setting his skin to crinkling about his eyes, while his gaze shimmered with excitement and happiness. 

Leonard had to smile over the other man’s obvious excitement, despite his own dissatisfaction with the current situation. James Kirk was obviously made for parties; Leonard McCoy, by direct contrast, distinctly wasn’t. Leonard liked his privacy, and liked to be surrounded by peace and quietude when he wasn’t working. He’d never enjoyed attending parties, something that had rankled with Jocelyn when they were married. 

It had, of course, been Jim’s idea to throw the congratulatory party in the first place, thrown hastily for yet another successful away mission. That mission had been a particularly hard one, with the Gorgorons a particularly hard nut to crack as a race. Trade negotiations over the price of dilithium crystals had dragged on for several days, until finally the Gorgorons had agreed upon a valid price they liked the sound of. Jim, exultant in his own bartering skills and discreet diplomatic exertions, had hailed a party as celebration. Leonard had been the first to be invited, by dint of being Jim’s better half, as Jim himself had put it. 

Leonard had resisted Jim’s party invitation at first. He eventually caved when the other man had turned those damnable puppy eyes upon him, complete with pouting lower lip, and that look that Jim knew damn well won Leonard over every time. Leonard could never resist a pleading puppy eyed expression, no less when Jim Kirk was the one who was wearing that expression. Like everything else, Jim seemed a master at puppy eyes and knew that he had Leonard wrapped around his little finger. 

Now Leonard sat alone, tired of the noise and the music and constant press of humanity swelling around him. Despite the fact that the Enterprise was a large ship, and had a full complement of four hundred plus crew members, Leonard had the dubious pleasure of knowing most of them by name and medical complaint. It didn’t mean that he wanted to spend time with them, especially after treating a few of them with shingles, alien STD’s, and one case of raging haemorrhoids and that was just the ever rotating shifts on the Bridge crew, most of whom were currently milling around him.

He took another shot of his bourbon, draining his glass in one burning mouthful, before standing to pour himself another. He wondered how many bourbons he’d consumed in the evening, and quickly calculated that it was his fourth. He wasn’t drunk enough yet, he knew, if he could still do swift mathematical problems in his head in the blink of an eye.

Before the doctor could turn around, Jim was by his side, one arm wrapped securely around Leonard's waist, doing his best impression of an octopus wearing a gold captain‘s tunic. Jim’s lips planted themselves firmly upon Leonard’s cheek, soft and malleable as ever, warm and inviting against Leonard’s skin.

“What is it, darlin’?” Leonard sighed, when Jim leant away without relinquishing his hold upon the doctor‘s waist. “What have you done now?” 

“Nothing, Bones,” Jim replied, wide blue eyes wider still with affected innocence. “Can’t I kiss my own boyfriend when I feel like it, now?” 

“You usually kiss me in public when you’ve done something wrong,” Leonard observed, dryly.

“Not always, Bones. Give me some credit,” Jim huffed, with a slight frown. “What are you doing sitting all on your lonesome, anyway? Come and have some food.” 

“I’ve had some. It was very nice,” Leonard replied, grouchily. “The finest meal that’s ever been replicated, in fact. I just wanted some time alone.” 

“Fine, don’t have any food. Don't be such a party pooper, either, Bones. I want you here,” Jim said, earnestly, still pouting slightly. 

“I know, Jim, but you know how I hate parties,” Leonard replied, wearily relaxing against Jim, as he realized that he wouldn‘t be getting away from the captain very quickly.

Jim caught the sudden shift in tension in Leonard’s body and grinned in exultation. He knew he was winning Leonard over and he planted a wetly smacking kiss against the doctor’s mouth.

“Dammit, Jim,” Leonard growled, cheeks flushing slightly when whoops and cheers from the other crew members echoed around them, almost drowning out the music that was playing.

“You love it. C’mon, dance with me, Bones, if you‘re not gonna eat or anything. Treat yourself,” Jim urged, as he tugged Leonard into the middle of the room, as a slow song replaced the faster tempo of a few moments before.

“Dammit, Jim, I'm a doctor, not a dancer,” Leonard growled, as he attempted to retreat to safety at the side of the room again.

He almost attained that safety, yet Jim caught hold of Leonard’s hand and hauled him back into the middle of the room, an insistent expression upon his face that refused to be denied.

“Bones, dance with me,” Jim said again, tone as insistent as his expression. “C’mon.” 

“Oh, just dance with him, McCoy,” Uhura called from where she stood with Spock. “You know how he gets when he wants something really badly.” 

Leonard cursed at the room at large, mostly because he knew that Uhura was right. Still, he melted into Jim’s grasp when the captain wrapped both arms around his waist, grip tight as though he expected Leonard to try and squirm away again. 

“Damn you, Jim,” Leonard mumbled, as he finally wrapped both arms around Jim’s waist.

Jim was grinning that damnable grin again, that wide and friendly smile that never failed to win Leonard over, no matter what the circumstances were. Jim settled in a little closer, bright blue eyes smiling at Leonard, even though the grin on his lips had now dimmed. Neither spoke; instead, both danced slowly along with the music in comfortable silence.

“See? It’s not so bad is it?” Jim asked in a quiet aside to Leonard, when the doctor had fully and finally relaxed against him.

“Yes, Jim, it‘s lovely. I hate it,” Leonard replied, sounding more embarrassed than he looked right then. 

Jim’s grin flicked back into place again full force and he said - “For someone who’s having such a horrible time, you sure are doing a fine job of dancing. You’re better than I am.” 

“That ain’t a hard job, m’dear,” Leonard snorted, with an overstated roll of his eyes. “I’ve got my momma’s insistence upon adolescent dance classes and good southern genes to thank for that. What’s your excuse?” 

“Nah, you’ve got me there,” Jim conceded, with a smile. “Seriously, though, you’re really good. I love a man who can dance. No, scratch that, I just love you.” 

“Jim,” Leonard said, warningly, even as a flush of embarrassment stained his cheeks once more. 

“What? I’m only speaking the truth,” Jim said, all innocence and charm once more.

Leonard shook his head and kept his silence. Jim grinned again, knowing that he’d won yet again. He leant in and softly nuzzled Leonard’s neck, lips teasing, teeth nipping at the doctor’s flesh. Leonard sighed, chest rising and falling against Jim’s own as he leant into the captain’s embrace, face turning towards Jim’s instinctively. His breath came in erratic gasps against Jim’s neck, eyes unfocussed as the other man nuzzled against the patch of skin directly behind Leonard’s ear. Jim knew just where to touch the doctor, where to nuzzle and tease and turn him on and Leonard cursed, softly. He didn’t stop Jim, merely groaned softly in appreciation, body becoming a malleable and heated thing against the captain when Jim licked and sucked at Leonard’s neck, tasting him, teasing him, loving him. Leonard’s eyes closed momentarily as he leant further into Jim’s embrace, turning slightly to press a kiss against the shell of the other man’s ear. His breath came hard and fast against the captain’s ear as Jim continued to nuzzle him tenderly.

“Love ya, Jim,” Leonard murmured into Jim’s ear, so quietly there was no chance of anyone else overhearing.

Jim’s expression was bright, eyes hooded with something darker, more lustful as he stared at Leonard’s mouth purposefully. Jim leant in, mouth hovering millimetres away from the doctor’s lips, breath a hesitant, expectant huff against Leonard’s mouth. He half expected Leonard to draw away, yet the doctor called his bluff and closed his mouth over his, mouth warm and familiar against his own. He teased Leonard’s lips with his tongue and was rewarded when Leonard opened up for him, lips parting just enough for Jim to slide his tongue inside. 

Their dancing slowed to an almost halt, mouths locked in a heated kiss, as Jim slowly eased his hands down to cup Leonard’s ass. The doctor growled against Jim’s lips, vibrations purring against the other man’s chest as Leonard ’s fingers hooked beneath Jim’s tunic, and traced hot lines against Jim’s skin. A few appreciative noises from fellow crew members greeted their kiss, yet no one commented further upon it, turning away to their own conversations instead. Leonard was the first to pull away slightly, eyes blown wide, hazel irises eaten up by the black pools of his pupils. 

“Dammit, Jim,” Leonard growled against Jim’s mouth. 

Jim could feel the hard line of the other man’s erection against his hip and he smiled. He didn’t pull away from Leonard’s grasp, knowing that it wouldn’t do to advertise the doctor’s very obvious arousal to the Bridge crew. 

“C’mon, that’s a wrap, folks. Party’s over,” Jim announced, loudly. “We’ve got a full day ahead of us tomorrow, don‘t forget.”

“Are ye sure you’re not wanting to spend some time with your doctor, there, Jim?” Scotty asked, not fooled for a minute. “’Cos you can just slip away, if that’s the case.” 

“Screw you,” Leonard growled, scowling ferociously at the engineer. 

“I think it’s you that’s gonna be screwed, Bones,” Jim murmured into Leonard's ear at that. 

“We’ll see about that,” Leonard growled back, heated lust in his eyes as he stared at the captain.

Jim’s eyebrows raised at that, before he said - “A challenge, huh? I like a challenge. We’ll see who ends up on top, then, shall we?” 

“Well, we’ve got all night, Jim,” Leonard growled, against the shell of Jim’s ear.

Jim couldn’t help but grin at the implications in Leonard’s tone; after all, the doctor had imbued his words with the thrill of a promise, rather than a threat. He nodded to the rest of the crew then, before he eased Leonard willingly from the room. Neither stopped until they ’d reached the captain’s quarters, hands reaching for each other as soon as the door had swooshed closed behind them. 

Fingers grappled, breaths coming harsh and fast as mouths crashed together and locked into heated, sloppy, licking kisses. Clothes were soon abandoned, strewn about the floor heedlessly to be left until the morning. Bodies crashed against Jim’s bed, limbs flying as they wrestled into position, breathing harsh and curses falling from eager lips as they did so. Leonard won, as he almost always did, flipping Jim onto his back and holding the slighter man down with a flush-faced grin. Jim grinned back, before he reached up with one hand, carding his fingers through Leonard’s hair and dragging him down into a heated, wet, messy kiss. Leonard reciprocated, mouth locking eagerly against Jim’s, hands an insistently dragging weight against the other man’s body. 

Their kisses were bruising, and urgent, complimenting their heated, desperate love-making that followed. They knew where to touch, bodies well-mapped and well-loved, cries reaching up to touch the ceiling as they climaxed. And as they parted, Leonard rolled away, chest heaving, limbs akimbo, mouth gently curving into a satisfied smile as Jim cuddled into him. Leonard pressed a kiss against Jim’s kiss-swollen mouth, yet neither spoke. Words had little meaning for them, when their bodies did all the talking for them. They rested for a while, gently holding one another, before Jim settled himself upon Leonard with a raised eyebrow. Leonard merely grinned in return, knowing that sleep would not be a visitor to either of them for a very long time that night. 

~~ the end ~~


End file.
